cbeebiesfandomcom-20200213-history
The CBeebies House Show
Ages: All Following a cast of characters from the CBeebies House in MediaCity UK Salford. Show Link At our home in the CBeebies house, our friendly and funny presenters bring a TV channel filled with fun, games, stories, songs, and great shows - both old and new. Whenever skype-ing with kids across the UK, reading birthday cards, singing songs, or hanging out with Dodge T. Dog, our presenters are real and ready to play! Playing games, singing songs, or telling stories, our presenters engage viewers with authencity and humour. Website Link bbc.co.uk/cbeebies/shows/cbeebies-house/ The House Show website is full of surprising stories, games, videos, songs, and fun printables to colour in. Here, children can join their favourite presenters in different games such as Popeye, Andy's Big Dino Hunt, Cerrie's Plant Pot Party, Cat's Cool New Dance, and Bubble Trouble. Let's Make a Scene was not only designed as a come-to-life sticker game, but for kids to learn through play. Other games help kids with new skills, such as Party in my Tummy. The CBeebies House Show is extremely musical, and the songs section includes many songs from the programme, including Party in my Tummy, Naptime, We like to Dance, I Wanna Be like Me, and Hold Still. The Story Time section also includes stories based on the programme's different episodes. For example, there was one time on House Show where Andy got glasses, and the story ''Everyone is Different ''reflects on what happened. ''Numbers are Everywhere ''is not only fun and interactive, but allows children to learn through play. Whilst ''Cerrie's Happy Book ''reflects on what makes children happy. The website also provides a host of activities that children can use later on in the classroom and in life. These activities are great for kids between the ages of two and seven. They are designed to build school readiness skills, with special emphasis on early and emergent literacy. While each is related to a theme in a certain House Show episode, all of these activities can be used independently. the CBeebies fun not only has to be done on the telly and on the CBeebies website, but the printables section concludes pictures of all your favourite presenters to colour in. And lastly, the videos section contains video clips of episodes for children to watch. We hope the CBeebies House Show website contains lots of fun for everyone! Popular Episodes of the CBeebies House Show * Let's Play Outside * We like to Dance! * Funtimes * Playing It Safe * Dodge Time * A Mannerful Day * Sharing Is Caring * Musical Episode * Andy is Different * Loving Things * Imagination Power! * Wait a Second * Guess What Day it is * The Camping Episode * Riding * The Ultimate Pool Party * Christmas Turkey * Colours All Around! * Pipe Down Segments * Rock n'Roll Rhymes - A segment in which the Presenters sing classic nursery rhymes or children's songs dressed as a famous singer. * Super Music Friends Show - A segment in which a musical guest sings about the episode's topic * Dodge Time - A segment where Dodge T. Dog does something for a minute * Cactus Like That - A segment where the presenters dress up as cactuses * Dancey Dance - A segment where a celebrity teaches the cast a new dance. * 7-Second Sumo - A segment in which the Presenters dress in Sumo suits and take part in challenges for seven seconds. * Wigged Out - A segment in which the Presenters dress in Wigs and take part in everyday activities. * The Tasting Game - A ''Dating Game ''parody in which Dodge (later Oucho) asks the "Snack Matches" (Presenters dressed as foods) questions to see who goes in his refrigerator * Birthday Cards/Today's Birthdays - A segment in which the Presenters read viewers' cards * Sensational Seven (later Nautical Nine) - Skits in which the Presenters do kind acts. This is later followed by the presenters showing clips of viewers doing something kind. * Look Back at Today - Near the end of a few episodes a remix would play, featuring special effects, recapping what The gang had did during the episode. * Bedtime Story - Near the end of a few episodes one of the presenters reads a story to Dodge T. Dog and some of the kids. Each segment ends with a lullaby. If you love the CBeebies House Show, you'll love these shows! * CBeebies Bedtime Story * Birthday Cards Category:Shows Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:2020 Category:2021 Category:2022 Category:2023 Category:2024 Category:2025 Category:2026 Category:2027 Category:2028 Category:2029 Category:2030 Category:2031 Category:2032 Category:2033 Category:2034 Category:2035 Category:2036 Category:2037 Category:2038 Category:2039 Category:2040 Category:2041 Category:2042 Category:2043 Category:2044 Category:2045 Category:2046 Category:2047 Category:2048 Category:2049 Category:2050 Category:2051 Category:2052 Category:2053 Category:2054 Category:2055 Category:2056 Category:2057 Category:2058 Category:2059 Category:2060 Category:2061 Category:2062 Category:2063 Category:2064 Category:2065 Category:2066 Category:2067 Category:2068 Category:2069 Category:2070 Category:2071 Category:2072 Category:2073 Category:2074 Category:CBeebies Friends (Rental Video) shows